


14: Things you said After You Kisses Me

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

I think you’re about to leave. I had invited you up for a drink, thinking we both knew what I actually meant but apparently you didn’t get the memo. I had been waiting all night for you to make the first move ever since that night in the park but you’ve done now such thing. 

“Wait.” You’re hand is on the door and I’m standing in my living room, shifting the weight from foot to foot because I realize how ridiculous I must seem to you. But I think you see it in my face because next thing I know you’re across the room and your hands are in my hair and I’m melting into you.

You smell like the coffee I made and of cologne and a soap I haven’t been able to identify. You seem to already know the layout of my falt better than I do because you’re crowding me back towards the bedroom. Not a word is traded between us as you slot our mouths together and invade my whole being. I have half a mind to never let you leave it again. 

You’re shutting the door behind us, trapping the cats on the other side and you’re already half out of your shirt, your eyes won’t leave mine and they’re blown wide. 

“Alright.” You smile and claim my mouth again and your hands are warm under my jumper, trailing across my ribs.

 

**James**

 

I thought we were watching a movie. But now you’re in my lap and you keep batting my hands away every time I reach for you when you kiss me. 

“No touching.” You remind me again, and give me that grin. I roll my hips in protest and the moan you give is nothing but sin. You’re doing this on purpose, driving me crazy like this. You’re lips move away from mine and start tracing across my jaw.

I reach for you again, and again I’m batted away. “What did I just say?” but the heat in your voice is nothing but playful arousal. I have half a mind to just manhandle you into submission and I know you won’t complain, but the other half of my mind is too occupied enjoying the feel of your hands against the top of my thighs as you balance yourself in my lap without my hands there to hold you steady. That doesn’t stop you from the rocking forward every now and then, but we both know you’re doing that on purpose. The friction is just enough to drive me this side of insane and then your lips are tracing the hollow of my neck and I can feel my restraint start to buckle.

“Aren’t you going to do something?” You murmur against my skin and it’s all it takes to push me over the edge. 

“You cheeky shit.” And I bring your mouth back to mine for a bruising kiss. You’re laughing like mad as I drag you down onto the sofa, my hands finally free to roam against you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
